bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitohira no Hanabira
"Hitohira no Hanabira" is Stereopony's second single. The title track was used as the seventeenth ending theme for the Bleach anime. It is featured from Episode 190 through 201. Track List # # # # Hitohira no Hanabira (Instrumental) Video Lyrics Rōmaji= HITOHIRA no HANABIRA ga yureteiru boku no tonari de ima machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoitaku wa nai TEEBURU no mukou kurai kao shiteru kiridasu KOTOBA ni obietenda ittai itsukara bokura konna KIMOCHI ni kizukanai furi tsuzukete tanda? deatta hi no you na ano suki tooru kaze no naka de yarinaoseru no nara mou ichido dakishimetai HITOHIRA no HANABIRA ga yureteiru boku no tonari de ima machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoi taku wa nai sukidatta hazudatta itsu datte koe ga kikitaku naru hodo sore na no ni te ga todoku saki no kimi ga mienaku nari sou da heiki datte sugu gaman shiteta no wa kitto boku-tachi no warui TOKO de ittsumo issho ni itaitte omotteta no ni sure chigai wa genjitsu o kaeta? deatta hi no you na ano yawaraka na egao datte sugu ni tori modoseru ki ga shiteta dakishimetai HITOHIRA no HANABIRA ga yureteiru boku no tonari de ima machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoi taku wa nai damatta mama no kimi no te no hira tadori tsuita NAMIDA ga HAJI keta konna boku-tachi no jikan o maki modoshite... HITOHIRA no HANABIRA ga maiochita boku no tonari de ima machigatta koi datta nante wasurerareru hazu wa nainda sukidatta sukidatta ima datte sugari tsukitaku naru hodo sore na no ni te ga todoku saki no kimi ga mienaku nari sou da |-| English= A single piece of flower petal is swaying by my side right now. It was an erroneous love,I'd not want to think that way. As you put on a gloomy face across from the table, I become fearful of the words you're about to say. Just from when did we start feigning ignorance of this kind of messed-up emotions? In the transparent wind from that day when we first met, If only we could start over,just once more I want to embrace you closely. A single piece of flower petal is swaying by my side right now. It was an erroneous love,I'd not want to think that way. I believe I really loved you,to that point that I always want to hear your voice. But before my hand could reach you,you seem to be slowly disappearing from my sight. If there's one thing bad about us, it'll have to be our tendency to pretend to be fine. As much as we wanted to stay together forever, was our reality altered by our passing by each other? Your soft smile from that day when we first met, I had an urge to recover it right away,and embrace you closely. A single piece of flower petal is swaying by my side right now. It was an erroneous love,I'd not want to think that way Off your palms as you kept silent,tears bounced. Please rewind our time back the way it used to be... A single piece of flower petal has fluttered down next to me just now. It was an erroneous love,I'd not want to think that way. I loved you, I loved you,to that point that I want to hold you tightly even now. But before my hand could reach you,you seem to be slowly disappearing from my sight. Characters The characters in the seventeenth ending theme animation, in order of appearance, are: *Renji Abarai *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Rangiku Matsumoto *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Noba *Kurōdo *Ririn *Lisa Yadōmaru *Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi *Hachigen Ushōda *Mashiro Kuna *Love Aikawa *Kensei Muguruma *Shinji Hirako *Hiyori Sarugaki *Ulquiorra Cifer *Yammy Llargo *Aaroniero Arruruerie *Szayelaporro Granz *Nnoitra Gilga *Dondochakka Birstanne *Pesche Guatiche *Bawabawa *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tōsen *Sōsuke Aizen *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Tessai Tsukabishi *Kisuke Urahara *Isshin Kurosaki *Jinta Hanakari *Ururu Tsumugiya *Karin Kurosaki *Yuzu Kurosaki *Kon *Yasutora Sado *Uryū Ishida *Rukia Kuchiki *Orihime Inoue *Ichigo Kurosaki Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending